


the days we had together

by hana_haru



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Rating May Change, Romance, Short & Sweet, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_haru/pseuds/hana_haru
Summary: A collection of short stories centered around Warrior of Light Ehto Amariyo, the Crystal Exarch, and the Scions.Written for #FFXIVWrite2020
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 12
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	1. Crux

**Author's Note:**

> All stories are based from prompts from the #FFXIVWrites2020 challenge.  
> If you want to join in check out https://ffxiv-write.carrd.co/ ^^
> 
> Edit 10/1: Now that the challenge is done and work has settled down, I thought I would post everything that I wrote all at once ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Crux
> 
> “Crux - the heart of the matter: the most important point at issue”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place at the end of 5.0 while the Exarch is captured.

It bothered G’raha more than expected.

“I made her cry yet again…”

Trapped in Emet Selch’s prison at the bottom of the Tempest, G’raha’s mind often dwelled on the things he tried to push away. Most times his thoughts lingered on Ehto Amariyo. When he closed his eyes, all he could see was Ehto at the top of Mt. Gulg. The image of her on the ground as the Light spilled out was burned into his mind. She was crying as she reached out to him, shouting his name. His real name.

“G’raha Tia” seemed only capable of upsetting her.

He recalled her irritation at his taunts in the North Shroud. How she fumed as he sent her to gather aethersand while he laughed in the distance. He thought he would be able to spare her awkward goodbyes when he sealed the Crystal Tower but even that ended in failure. All he could think of before succumbing to his slumber was Ehto’s tear-streaked face, her angry curses, and her desperate pleas as she pounded on the gates. Even when they were children playing together, he’d often thought it amusing to tease her until she would run away in tears cursing his name.

How she must’ve hated him in his youth. At least she could smile at the Exarch, call him her friend.

“But what kind of friend would lie to her like that?” he muttered.

Ehto had too kind a heart. So willing to trust and lend a hand whenever she could, even if she would grumble in private later on. She accepted his request to slay the Light Wardens and bring the night back to Norevant with no question. Even after suspecting something within her was changing, when he deliberately hid the true side effects of her actions, Ehto said nothing. "I trust you," she'd say with a smile, "Even if you insist on keeping that darn hood on."

All the secrecy and deception, coupled with his failures at her summoning… he could not fathom what made her trust him so. Stealing away her dearest friends in such a manner undoubtedly brought her despair. Alisaie made that abundantly clear when she arrived on the First.

“Another item on Ehto’s list of grievances against me” he mumbled.

That’s why he swore that as the Exarch he would make up for it all. The least he could do was to make her happy when he could. Even something as small as bringing her sandwiches, could make her smile. He would be someone she could turn to. Someone she could find comfort in. Maybe that was the wrong approach.

For each smile she gave, every laugh they shared, it only caused the burden in his heart to grow worse. It was suffocating. He could not breathe at the sight of her so open to him. "T’was for the future of the Source," he reasoned then, "Simply to ensure the Warrior of Light would remain on this path." But he could not deny how joy he felt in return seeing her happy during those small stolen away moments.

Yet compared to seeing her cry that final time, knowing he was the cause of it? No, it felt as if he died right then on the top of that mountain.

"I should’ve known that Ehto would see through such a blatant lie…" He had 100 years to perfect his story, but she saw right through it. In a way it was true. Part of him longed to be free from his duty, to travel the world as an adventurer alongside her. No, that wasn’t quite right… no… adventures or no, G’raha simply longed to be with Ehto.

“Gods….” it finally dawned on him, “I’m such a fool for not realizing it sooner,” he muttered.

He loved her.

Suddenly he felt the ground shake. G’raha could hear the explosions and shouts. Something was happening and it could only mean one thing.

“Ehto,” he whispered.

With newfound motivation, the Exarch stood up. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve and sitting here in this cell would not do. He would not keep her waiting any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little did G’raha know... Ehto stormed a path to the bottom of the ocean for his sake. 
> 
> I’m hoping that maybe if the prompts line up, I’ll be able to share Ehto’s POV because this poor guy seems to be misunderstanding a lot here. Also part of my headcanon is that Ehto and her brother were childhood friends with G’raha when he and his father would come visit the Black Shroud for research or whatever. I plan to eventually talk about that more XD.


	2. Sway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Sway
> 
> A short little story about Ehto getting drunk with Giott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All stories are based from prompts from the #FFXIVWrites2020 challenge.  
> If you want to join in check out https://ffxiv-write.carrd.co/ ^^
> 
> Edit 10/1: Now that the challenge is done and work has settled down, I thought I would post everything that I wrote all at once ^^

It was a little known fact that Ehto, the mighty Warrior of LIght and Darkness, was weak to alcohol. The trait ran in the family. Her father could only take one drink before the blush would creep over his skin. Twelve knows how quick her brother would succumb to the drink’s effects.

The few that knew could be counted on one hand. There was Thancred, who had offered the newest Scion a celebratory drink when they paired up for their first mission. Tataru and Alphinaud of course, when Haurchefant snuck in a dash of brandy in their hot chocolate when they first stumbled into Camp Dragonhead. Perhaps Hien knew as well. Regardless

Now that secret was shared with Giott.

“Who would’ve thought that the Warrior of Darkness could fall to a single sip of dwarven brew!” the dwarf laughed. Giott had knocked on Ehto’s door, drink in hand and a few choice words about the Warrior of Light running about. If there was a time for a drink, surely this was it.

Ehto plopped her drink down on the table, “I thought- hic- you said—?,” another hiccup, “It was a light drink!” She tried to get up only for her body to sway sideways.

“I got you!” Giott ran and pushed Ehto upright. She stole the drink from Ehto’s hands, “I think that’s enough drink for you,” she chugged it down, “Such a lightweight.”

“Ahh but—!” Ehto reached for the mug only to stumble.

Another laugh from Giott, “I’ve certainly discovered how best to slay the hero Norvrandt.” She took Ehto by the hand and led her to the bed, “You best get some rest,” said Giott, “That imposter deserves a good dwarven decking and that requires your full strength.”

“I’ll do my best to not let Lamitt down…” Ehto barely managed to mumble out before collapsing into slumber. "I would hate to let any of you down..."

Another laugh, this time softer. “I know you won’t, good night my friend…” and with that Giott quietly left, turning off the light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a continuation of this planned where Ehto goes out for a walk still a bit tispy and runs into G'raha ;)
> 
> Maybe later down the line.


	3. Muster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: Muster
> 
> "muster (v) - (1) to assemble (troops, a ship's crew, etc.), as for battle, display, inspection, orders, or discharge. (2) to gather, summon"
> 
> ***
> 
> All stories are based from prompts from the #FFXIVWrites2020 challenge.  
> If you want to join in check out https://ffxiv-write.carrd.co/ ^^
> 
> Edit 10/1: Now that the challenge is done and work has settled down, I thought I would post everything that I wrote all at once ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at towards during of 5.3 MSQ "Hope's Confluence" 
> 
> I loved 5.3 so much T^T

The Scions had bought Ehto enough time to reach the Crystarium. “Thank Mephina,” she cried out. She ran over to G’raha and Beg Lugg, grateful that Elidibus had not done anything to them. G’raha struggled to his feet at the sight of her and it broke her heart.

It was a miracle that the crystal consuming G’raha had not already taken over, one that Ehto was forever grateful for. It hurt her seeing him so. Day after day, she would visit G’raha’s study to deliver meals but every visit would leave her growing more and more concerned as she watched the crystal eat away at his very body.

Her concerns would have to wait however. Whatever plans Elidibus, one thing was certain: he could not be allowed to maintain control of the Crystal Tower. Together the two ran through Lakeland, stopping only briefly to request aid for Beq Lugg and for G’raha to talk to Lyna.

The climb up through the Crystal Tower was long. The two searched room after room to no avail. There was only one place left at the top of the tower.

Suddenly G’raha shouted in pain. The crystal now took his legs, it was clear he would no longer be able to keep up. All too familiar portals opened up with Elidibus’ summoned warriors poised to arrive at any moment. Ehto stood her ground, ready to defend.

“T’was a matter of time.” G’raha said, shaking his head. “I cannot keep up with you nor will it avail us to make a stand here.”

Ehto knew as well as he did that she could not afford to waste time, still her legs refused to move.

Now regardless of what she chose to do, it was obvious that this was the end. He would die here in this Twelve’s forsaken Tower, be it from a blow from one of Elidibus' warriors or the crystal eating away his life. And Ehto had no choice but to leave him.

She had assumed that they would have more time together, that they would have time to address everything left unspoken between them. That there would be more chances to voice their selfish desires. By now Ehto had lost track of how many times she had put her feelings off to the side for the sake of convenience. For duty’s sake, for better timing.

“Twelve, I’m such a hypocrite...” she muttered aloud. She had forced G’raha to talk to Lyna just moments ago. “You must make the time,” she told him, “You never know when this could be it.” Yet here she was only hours later, without time nor courage to say the things she needed.

_“If I could muster up the courage to tell you everything I’ve held back, what would you say?”_

“Ehto?” G’raha asked, the concern on his face painfully clear.

“...why me?” she asked. It was all that she could say.

His eyes grew wide at the question, “Why you?” he said, “Why not you? Had I chosen another, we would have never made it this far… Or do I mistake your meaning...?” G’raha refused to look at her now as blush crept over his face.

Ehto blurted something about Elidibus’ motivations before she had time to realize her mistake.

“Why did I just not say what I wanted to say?” It was too late now, G’raha was eager to talked about his motivations and dreams. Seeing him speak with such a lonely look on his face, Ehto wanted nothing more than to kiss him then and there. She wanted to do nothing more than to hold him and cry. She wanted to tell him that whatever he so desired, he only need ask her and she would do whatever it took to grant his wish...

There was a brief pause as he looked at Ehto directly for the first time since her question.

“There was, however, one thing of which I was certain. I could not bear to let those dear to me meet a tragic end. ”

“G’raha…” Ehto stood there speechless. Could she dare hope?

_“Do your words carry the same meaning I believe they do?”_ She felt her courage building and Ehto finally managed to open her mouth to ask but—

The portals behind them had opened. The silhouettes of the warriors ready to lunge at G’raha were clear. No more stalling for time.

“Rest assured you haven’t seen the last of me,” he said, “I wouldn’t dream of playing my trump card save in your presence.”

G’raha gave her one last reassuring smile, as if to convince her this truly would not be their final goodbye. It was so different from the cocky grin he had when they first ventured through the Tower together. He was a different man now, if anyone could survive this it would be G’raha Tia.

Yes, she had to believe this was not the end.

"I'll expect you shortly then," she finally said smiling, "And when all is said and done….There is something I want to tell you…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea kicking around for so long and I'm glad I finally forced myself to write it out. 
> 
> Ehto and G'raha to me don't get together after 5.0 because both know that their time together would be limited. G'raha would most likely live his days as the Exarch in the First while Ehto was always going to return back to the Source. So the two kept their relationship exists in this strange in between where they know they're more than friends, but neither is brave enough to say anything. 
> 
> Also I saw this tweet about the JP version has G'raha saying "there's something to tell you" rather than the English's "I would ask a favour of you". 
> 
> I thought it would be nice if Ehto could say it T^T


	4. Clinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 4: Clinch
> 
> "clinch - confirm or settle, settle, to grapple at close quarters to be too closely engaged for full-arm blows"
> 
> ***   
> All stories are based from prompts from the #FFXIVWrites2020 challenge.  
> If you want to join in check out https://ffxiv-write.carrd.co/ ^^
> 
> Edit 10/1: Now that the challenge is done and work has settled down, I thought I would post everything that I wrote all at once ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right at the end of 5.0
> 
> Continuation of Crux, still from G'raha pov.

The battle was won. The summoned heroes did well in their part to defeat Emet Selch. Ehto had won and the Exarch could finally breathe easy.

Yet there was no way he could not face her now but still, he could not bear to leave her again. Slowly he worked up the courage to

“Where to start…?” he began. He rubbed his arms and avoided the Scion’s gaze.

“I believe I owe you an apology... and to you most especially.” his eyes briefly flickered to Ehto before turning his gaze down. Though he could not see her face, he heard the faintest of sobs from her.

“I’ve made Ehto cry yet again it seems…” he thought. Was she truly furious at him for hiding his identity? Was she angry at all his lies and secrets? Did she come to hate him now that the Crystal Exarch was now simply “G’raha Tia”? Nothing short of full blown rage and fury was to be expected. He looked up, ready to beg and plead for Ehto’s forgiveness, tell her that he was a fool and—

Her expression was not the one he was expecting. Yes, she was sobbing but it seemed he was mistaken. These tears were happy ones. Her smile was so bright it burned him. Wicked white… G’raha had never seen anyone as beautiful as her. Here in this moment, Ehto shone more brilliantly than any of the stars that appeared that first night in Lakeland.

“ ‘Tis good to see you awake, G'raha Tia.” she said.

Now, it was his turn to cry now.

“Well, ‘tis good to be awake.”

At that Ehto jumped to embrace him. Once the shock passed, G’raha returned her embrace with equal passion. The weight of her body on his was strange to him but he welcomed it all the same. “She’s alive,” he thought as he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

“You Twelve’s damn fool, always so willing to throw away your life for mine…” she whispered into his chest.

“Yet another grievance for which I must beg your forgiveness for…” he whispered back.

It took him so long to understand that his actions stemmed far beyond simple adoration for her. Who knows how long ago these feelings came about. It was a question for another time. No, all that mattered that right now Ehto was safe in his arms. Time and space be damned, G’raha would do it all over again for this moment. He would wait another 100 years if necessary if that’s what it took to bring them here.

Who knows how long they stood there like that, simply crying in each other’s arms.

It was Alisaie’s voice that shook them back to reality.

“Well, now that you’ve had your moment, let’s get the hell out of here!” cried Alisaie as she pulled Ehto away.

Thancred was the first to approach G’raha. Throwing a friendly arm over his shoulder, Thancred leaned in to ask “Judging from that passionate exchange, it’s safe to assume that you’ve finally realized your feelings for our friend correct?”

“Huh?” G’raha asked.

“Oh don’t be so shocked,” he scoffed, “Everyone here save for Ehto herself knows,” Thancred laughed, “Well as long as you confess, the bet is won and the Scions’ coin is as good as mine.”

Suddenly Thancred ’s voice took a more serious tone, “Truly… We’re glad you’re alive Exarch…” Thancred glanced over to Ehto, “It was nice to see her cry like that for once rather than the alternative.”

G’raha simply nodded.

He could not agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More on the Scions’ bet in the next chapter ;D
> 
> Truthfully this one gave me a tough time so I’m super thankful for the make up day! 
> 
> I realize that none most of my story ideas don't actually center on Ehto herself but rather on the people around her.... 
> 
> Well one day I'll write Ehto's pov to everything XD


	5. Matter of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 5: Matter of Time
> 
> The Scions watch Ehto and G'raha interact from afar and make bets on when the couple would get together.
> 
> ***  
> All stories are based from prompts from the #FFXIVWrites2020 challenge.  
> If you want to join in check out https://ffxiv-write.carrd.co/ ^^
> 
> Edit 10/1: Now that the challenge is done and work has settled down, I thought I would post everything that I wrote all at once ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the middle of 5.0, sometime after all the Scions have all reassembled, Ryne is now Ryne and before the gang heads to Klousia. 
> 
> Takes place before Prompt 4: Clinch

“Do you think that the Exarch has confessed to Ehto yet?” asked Alisaie. 

“I’m sorry?!” Her brother coughed out, choking on his coffee biscuit.

“Oh don’t act so surprised,” she said, “You know full well as I that the Exarch harbors feelings for her.” Ehto had treated the twins to a couple plates of the Second Serving’s famous coffee biscuits at the Crystarium when the Exarch approached her hoping to steal a moment of her time.

"Ugh! You can practically see the blush on his face under that hood!" she stared at the pair on the balcony as they burst out laughing.

“In truth I’m rather shocked the man hasn’t already done so accidentally." said Thancred. He reached over Alphinaud's shoulder and helped himself to a biscuit "For a composed leader such as he, to act the way he does… I mean have you seen how he loses all sense around her?”

Before Alphinaud could even ask when the pair had arrived, Thancred stole another biscuit and offered it to Ryne.

Ryne accepted with a smile and took a bite, “You know, I can't help but doubt the Exarch has come to realize his true feelings. He’s been working so hard to keep everyone safe that I wouldn’t find it hard to believe he’s suppressing his affections.”

Urianger walked over and took a seat next to Ryne. "I must agree with thine assessment and include another of my own," He spotted the plate of biscuits and reached over, “Master Alphanaud, surely thou would not mind if I took a biscuit?" 

“Excuse me but—!”

Urianger continued despite Alphanaud’s protests, "From my observations, it seems that our friend has grown quite eager to spend whatever time she can with the Exarch. Has thy not noticed how she lingers behind in the Ocular? How she makes every attempt possible to converse with him? ”

“One does not even need to see to notice such obvious flirtations.”

“Y'shtola!”

“The two are so obviously in love with each other yet both are unwilling to say a single damned thing.” she sighed, “In all honesty it’s infuriating. Ehto should just step up already and tell him herself!”

The Scion then proceeded to argue over who would confess their feelings first. Ryne and Urianger only added fuel to the conversation as they brought up tale after tale of the Exarch and Ehto’s interactions. Poor Alphinaud did his best to moderate the debate but in all honestly, he found it hard to pay attention when the others kept taking from his lunch.

Alisaie glanced over at Ehto once more. After the struggles she faced as the Warrior of Light, Alisaie was truly happy to see her friend like this. Ehto bore the weight as the champion of two worlds but in this moment she was simply a bashful girl in love. Jealous as Alisaie may be, she also could not deny that the Exarch was a good man. Secrecy aside, it was clear to her that the Exarch cared deeply for Ehto and he would do all he could to see that no harm befalls her.

“It’s only a matter of time…” she sighed, grabbing the final biscuit from a grumbling Alphinaud. “Well, after that lovely debate would anyone want to make bets on the future couple? My money’s on the Exarch confessing before we slay the final Lightwarden.”

Thancred shouted out, “I’ll bet 10,000 gil that the coward won’t do it until the final Lightwardens defeat and the Light firmly vanquished.”

Bets were made just before Ehto returned to the table.

“Oh everyone’s here! What did I miss?” she asked. Ehto’s eyes landed on the empty plate in front of Alphinaud. “Oh Alphinaud, I’m rather shocked you managed to eat all your coffee biscuits already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly my favorite thing I've written so far.
> 
> I'm sorry Alphie but I can't help but want to tease you T^T I also like to imagine that all the Scions likes to mess with him too
> 
> Also how do people even write for Urianger? His way of speaking is so difficult to remember XD


	6. Nonagenarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 7: Nonagenarian  
> “ A nonagenarian is someone in their 90s (90 to 99 years old), or someone who is 90 years old”
> 
> ***  
> All stories are based from prompts from the #FFXIVWrites2020 challenge.  
> If you want to join in check out https://ffxiv-write.carrd.co/ ^^
> 
> Edit 10/1: Now that the challenge is done and work has settled down, I thought I would post everything that I wrote all at once ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Prompt 4: Clinch after 5.0

Despite being 100 years older than her, G’raha still refused to take care of himself. He, like every other passionate scholar would put his work above his own well being. Ehto honestly found it endearing and infuriating at the same time. Despite being captive to Emet Selch only days ago, G’raha drove straight back into his research.

With his death unexpectedly delayed, much to Ehto’s relief, the matter of returning the Scions home became priority. G’raha swore to the Scions that he would find them a way home. Despite being a skilled white mage herself, when it came to matters such as transportation magics Ehto could offer no help. Still the least she could do was offer to look over the Exarch.

While Ehto of course wanted the Scions returned to their bodies on the first, she at least hoped G'raha would spend time to recover. Lyna was of the same mind. Since the group returned from Amarout the Captain had scarcely left the Exarch' side. Only when her duties as Captain of the Guard called for her did she leave the Exarch to his research under the watchful eye of the Warrior of Darkness. Of course it was this time alone with the Exarch that Ehto treasured the most.

Today, Lyna was once again heading out to Camp Jobb and asked Ehto if she could prepare dinner for the Exarch. ."He always tries to skip meals," warned Lyna, " I swear I have yet to see him eat all day…. And I cannot recall when he last got some proper sleep! My lord even used a fish as a letter opener the other day."

Despite the irritation in Lyna’s voice, Ehto knew it stemmed from a good place. She had nearly lost the man who raised her and now he was sacrificing his health yet again. If anything, Ehto found Lyna’s concerns endearing.

"He believes that simply because the tower grants him a long life, he need not maintain his health!" she complained.

Ehto nodded her head in agreement. She herself was all too familiar with G’raha’s terrible habits. “Honestly the Exarch has not changed one bit,” she said,

“One would think that a 100 years would mend some of these terrible habits of yours.” Lyna said one last time.

“Lyna, please,” G’raha chimed in, “I know how to take a break.”

She laughed, “Apologizes my liege but in all the years I’ve known you, you’ve yet to prove to me otherwise,” she said.

Ehto watched Lyna and G’raha’s conversation with an amused smirk. They truly were like grandfather and granddaughter. “Never did I believe I would come across a scene such as this,” she thought silently. The G’raha of old raising a child? That young, brash miqo'te adopting a young girl and raising her as his own?

She could not help but laugh.

“Hmm? Something amusing to you?” G’raha looked over.

“No nothing in particular,” she smirked, heading to the kitchen. “Just thinking that you’ve definitely mellowed out with age.Being a parent suits you surprisingly well G’raha.”

“Mellowed out with age?” he scoffed. Ehto said nothing in reply, instead she just smiled. She thought about what G’raha would like to eat. The first thing that came to mind was rice balls, something light and quick to snack on when research called for more intense focus.

“He can snack on this while I make something more nutritious,” she thought.

G’raha continued his research in a book he brought with him from the Ocular. The two worked together like that for some time, quietly enjoying each other’s company. Ehto placed a small plate of rice balls next to G’raha and started back to the counter. Suddenly G’raha reached out, gently taking hold of her hand to stop her from leaving, “Ehto,” he called out.

She looked up at him, a bit shocked to hear him say her name like that.

For a moment the Exarch didn’t say anything, instead he simply looked at her.

A few moments passed when he suddenly cleared his throat, “You know, I must agree with your earlier point. I don’t think the younger me would have had any idea on what to do with a child.”

G’raha let go of her hand and turned his attention back down to his book and notes.

“Thinking back I truly have no idea how I managed to raise her. Of course, I had so much help from the people here at the Crystarium but Hydaelyn only knows how I managed to not kill her at some point,” he said quickly. 

It took a moment for Ehto to collect her thoughts. The change in topic felt strange but Ehto decided to follow along. “For what it’s worth, Lyna’s a fine woman.” Ehto smiled in reply, “You raised a beautiful young woman.”

G’raha brought his book even further up his face.

“Ahh! There you go again! Blushing at every compliment!” she burst out laughing. His ears flattened against his head at the sound.

“Oh G’raha, 100 years old and you’re still just as easy to tease,”she said, still laughing.

“Oh please do stop,” he groaned, “You’ll be the death of me at this rate.”

“You know I can’t help it when it comes to you,” Ehto replied.

100 years between them but G’raha was still as fun to tease.

“You could attempt to show your elders some respect you know,” he grumbled.

“I’m sorry love, It’s hard for me to treat you like the old man you claim you are when you don’t look a day over 24.” Ehto laughed. G’raha eyes grew wide but said nothing. Instead he simply looked at her for another moment.

It dawned on Ehto what she had just said. Still G’raha just looked at her with a soft smile on his face. Now it was her turn to blush. She cleared her throat, “Now, come over here old man. If you want my respect, the least you could do is help me chop up these veggies. I’m sure you’ve chopped a million of these in the 100 years you’ve been alive.”

It was an awkward attempt to change the subject but G’raha obliged.

He laughed, “If that is all it takes to with the respect of the esteemed Warrior of Darkness, then I shall gladly do so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well not sure how this ended up but I like to think Ehto and G'raha would go through this phase of awkward letting their feelings for each other show but no one wants to say it yet (for whatever reason).
> 
> Man why did work have to be so crazy just when I started this challenge T^T. I do have drafts for 7, 8 and 9 submitted though! So far I don't think I've missed a day (even if I never update this haha)
> 
> I can't wait for when I don't have to work so much overtime T^T
> 
> Also thinking about changing the name of this fic. I came up with it at like 2 AM so I just used the first thing that came to mind XD


	7. Clamor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 8: Clamor  
> Clam·or /ˈklamər/ Noun 1. A loud and confused noise, especially that of people shouting vehemently.
> 
> ***  
> All stories are based from prompts from the #FFXIVWrites2020 challenge.  
> If you want to join in check out https://ffxiv-write.carrd.co/ ^^
> 
> Edit 10/1: Now that the challenge is done and work has settled down, I thought I would post everything that I wrote all at once ^^  
> Idea:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone at the Crystarium is about ready to throw a party
> 
> Takes place at the end of 5.0, after Clinch and before Nonagenarian

Following their victory at Amarout, the Scions were instantly swept away by the crowd awaiting them at the Crystarium. A proper celebration was in order; after all, the night sky was here to stay and the Exarch safely returned.

Thancred, of course, was busy at the bar.

“Surrounded by women yet again,” she whispered to him as she asked for a drink.

He smiled at her and raised a glass, “Do us a favor my friend and keep the pixelberry drink of the nonalcoholic variety.”

It had been awhile since Ehto caught him flirting. Ryne’s influence most likely. Ehto thought it would be hard to find time or even a reason to indulge in frivolous flirtations when raising a daughter. Seeing him like this reminded Ehto of Thancred when they first met.

In fact, it was the first time Ehto could see the Scions so carefree. Urianger and Y'shtola were actually among the crowd, smiling and drinking. Ehto doesn’t even recall a singular time Y’shtola drank before. She was quite a heavyweight to say the least. Ryne was dancing and playing with the other children, acting much more her age than ever before.

Even the twins looked like they were enjoying themselves.

Celebration aside, Ehto needed a break. She had finished telling her story to the children who gathered around her and found an opportunity to escape.

She recalled a place she visited once, high atop the Crystarium close to the main aetheryte. At the time she had been too preoccupied with her own thoughts to appreciate the view, now she could finally breathe in and enjoy the clamoring crowds in peace.

"Ehto?" a voice called out her name, softly as if he couldn’t believe that the hero of the hour was here. She didn’t even have to turn to see who it was. Ehto would know his voice anywhere.

"G'raha…" she said, "I would have thought you fast asleep in bed by now, or at least tending to your injuries."

Ehto did her best to heal the Exarch's wounds but his extended stay from the Tower left him very weak.

“I did for a moment but excitement got the best of me I’m afraid”

She smiled, “Come join me for a moment then, it’s been too long since we’ve had a moment to ourselves.”

His ears perked up. “Only if you don’t mind my company.”

“He’s as easy to read as ever,” she smiled to herself. And so the two stood there, watching the crowd below.

“If only we could remain like this forever,” she thought. “I’ll have to tell him one day…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No lie, I wrote this in like 1 hour T^T Work is so busy these days, I can’t wait to be able to write more in a couple weeks once things settle down.
> 
> Confession: I do want to write things that happened outside of ShB but I can’t remember AAR, HW or Stormblood
> 
> One day I’ll play New Game+!


	8. Lush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 9: Lush  
> lush /ləSH/ Adjective 1.(of vegetation) growing luxuriantly.Noun 1. A heavy drinker, especially a habitual one. Verb 1, make (someone) drunk.:
> 
> ***
> 
> All stories are based from prompts from the #FFXIVWrites2020 challenge.  
> If you want to join in check out https://ffxiv-write.carrd.co/ ^^
> 
> Edit 10/1: Now that the challenge is done and work has settled down, I thought I would post everything that I wrote all at once ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow, I have so many different ideas linking this to Prompt 2’s Sway. I never thought that I’d be able to get to it so quickly! ^^
> 
> This takes place directly after Sway (which takes place in 5.3)

“Giott…?”

Ehto rubbed her eyes as she rolled out of bed. It seemed that the dwarf had long left and while surprising, judging from the state of her room Giott even cleaned up properly. She was grateful, Ehto wasn’t sure if she wanted to clean anything with such a pounding headache.

“Hot…..” she whispered. Along with her headache, the heat was insufferable. It spread all over from the tip of her tail to the edge of her ears. Her face was still the slightest bit flushed. The air in the room was too suffocating. Ehto opened the window hoping the night air would help but still, it wasn’t enough.

“A quick walk right now doesn’t seem terrible...” she mumbled, quickly grabbing a light wrap from the dresser. 

Back on the Source, Ehto frequently strolled through the Black Shroud at night. She was a Keeper of the Moon after all, a child of Menphina. No feeling could compare to that peace one gets breathing in the night air underneath the moon and stars. When darkness came over Lakeland, nightly walks around the Crystarium soon became the activity of choice for its inhabitants as well. 

In a way Ehto was grateful for it being so late into the evening. One might even argue it was too early in the morning. Save for a patrolling guard, not a soul could be found. Between her pounding headache and the jumbled up thoughts circling in her head, Ehto wasn’t in the mood to accommodate another request to slay some monsters. 

The events of the previous day left a strange feeling within Ehto. While Giott’s words encouraged her, Ehto found the prospect of confronting Elidibus daunting. Ardbert was a precious friend, a part of her very soul. To see his body used in such a manner both angered and scared her. Worse still, Elidibus’ intentions remained a mystery. There was too much that needed to be solved but with a pounding headache like this, there was not much thinking being done at all. 

“I want to sit down,” she thought, her mind still groggy from the drink. She sat along some wall as sleep began to her back. 

Her eyes were half open when she heard the rushing sound of footsteps getting louder and louder. 

“G’raha…” she whispered. Looking around her briefly, “Oh…. How long have I been outside your house?” Somehow her walk brought her to some secluded area next to the Crystal Tower. G’raha whispered something to her buHow long had she been standing outside the entrance to the Tower? G’raha too hadShe had found herself at the gate to the Crystal Tower where a 

He ran up to Ehto with a blanket, “Let’s get you inside my friend...”

His strength shocked her. G’raha had simply picked up Ehto with nothing….

“I must be dreaming…” she said, her hands lazily reaching up to pet G’raha’s ears. “So soft G’raha…” she mumbled.

When he did not pull away, Ehto became braver and touched them once more. 

“So soft….” she thought again before sleep over took her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to work 14 hours straight today T^T I’m a bit sad that I couldn’t really write out what I wanted to but oh well ^^  
> Part of my headcanon is that Ehto is actually a devout follower of Menphina. Like I wish I had more lore bits regarding Menphina herself but Ehto being both a Keeper of the Moon and a follower of Menphina made being on the First trapped in Everlasting Light a bit insufferable.


	9. Avail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 10: Avail  
> A·vail /əˈvāl/ help or benefit.: use or take advantage of (an opportunity or available resource).
> 
> ***
> 
> All stories are based from prompts from the #FFXIVWrites2020 challenge.  
> If you want to join in check out https://ffxiv-write.carrd.co/ ^^
> 
> Edit 10/1: Now that the challenge is done and work has settled down, I thought I would post everything that I wrote all at once ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place later that night after Nonagaeram

Ehto jumped as the sudden boom from the Ocular woke her slumber.

"G'raha!" she called out. She picked up the blanket covering her as she ran towards the Exarch’s study. 

It was late into the night. She had not meant to stay so late but G'raha insisted that he needed the company.  _ "Having someone to talk to helps me process my thoughts clearer,"  _ he said. She had agreed to offer whatever help he needed but it wasn’t long after that she found herself asleep on his sofa. 

"G'raha?" Ehto knocked on the door, “Is everything alright?”

Nothing. 

“I’m coming in,” she said. 

Now she was glad to have stayed. G'raha was sitting on the ground, head in his hands muttering to himself. The room looked as if Garuda herself paid them a visit. White auracite shards dusted the floor. Books and notes were sprawled everywhere.

Ehto understood then. Quietly, she began to clean up what she could. One by one, Ehto slowly stacked all the books according to topic as she had the day before. She bent down to pick up the loose papers, ensuring that they were in the correct order and organized by subject.

G'raha did not say a word or acknowledge her presence the whole time. 

Once she swept the auracite shards away, Ehto draped the blanket she carried with her over G’raha’s shoulders. His ears flipped upwards at its weight. He turned to face Ehto as she took a seat on the floor next to him. It was the first time he’d looked at her since she entered the room.

“Oh… apologies my friend,” he said, “I’ve interrupted your rest once again haven’t I?”

He looked around the room, and sighed, “I’ve made you clean up another one of my messes.”

She shook her head, “You know it’s no trouble…” Ehto reached for his crystal hand and gently massaged it. Try as he might to hide his own pain, Ehto knew full well what plagued him. His failures grew heavier by the day as the Scions time dwindled. Despite his very body crying out in protest, G’raha only pushed on further yet all his efforts were of no avail. 

This Ehto knew all too well but still, she asked.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

He shook his head, “To subject you to another one of these outbursts of mine would be selfish,”

She didn’t want to push him any further. Today it seemed was a day for 

So Ehto simply nodded, “Well if you allow me, “ she said, pulling G’raha head to rest on her shoulder. “I’ve rested plenty so please my dear Exarch, do try to close your eyes.”

G’raha looked surprised but squeezed the hand that still held his own in response.

The two sat in the silence of the night just like that. Eventually Ehto herself felt her eyes beginning to fall. Just before she fell asleep she swore she heard G’raha say something to her.

“Thank you my…” he whispered. He was saying something else but Ehto could no longer process his words.

She made a note to ask him what he had said the morning as she finally let sleep take over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes he did confess but also yes, Ehto completely forgot to ask him. 
> 
> Finished this on my make-up day!


	10. Ultracrepidarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 11: Ultracrepidarian  
> Adj, - Expressing opinions on matters outside the scope of one's knowledge or expertise.
> 
> ***  
> All stories are based from prompts from the #FFXIVWrites2020 challenge.  
> If you want to join in check out https://ffxiv-write.carrd.co/ ^^
> 
> Edit 10/1: Now that the challenge is done and work has settled down, I thought I would post everything that I wrote all at once ^^ Fair warning this drabble in particular is pretty rough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after Matter of Time

“Oh everyone’s here! What did I miss?”

It was another day at the Crystarium.

Ehto returned from another conversation with the Exarch. In truth the conversation didn't not need to last as long. He simply wanted to let her know that he too would follow them to Klousia. Still, Ehto missed talking to G'raha like this. Even if he insisted that he was not G'raha, Ehto would know his voice anywhere.

When she arrived back to the table, the other Scions had already arrived. She waved from afar but it seemed they were busy discussing something.

Her eyes landed on the empty plate in front of Alphinaud. “Oh Alphinaud, I’m rather shocked you managed to eat all your coffee biscuits already.”

He simply sighed.

Alisaie then piped up, "Nevermind that, when we're going to tell me about you and the Exarch?"

Of all the possible questions to be asked, Ehto could not believe it. Had she been so obvious?

"Judging from our friend's expression it seems our theories are indeed correct," Urianger said.

"My dear, I have to ask why you have yet to tell him?" Thancred asked, “Not that I would force you to tell him mind you. If anything I would discourage it and ow—!” The table jolted as Alisaie kicked Thancred from underneath. 

"I have half a mind to tell him on your behalf…" muttered Alphinaud. He rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, "You and the Exarch both are adults are you not?"

She flinched at Alphinaud’s words. The truth cut deep, the two were adults and if the way the Exarch acted around her was of any indication Ehto could assume that at least some of her feelings were reciprocated. 

Still Ehto sighed, “You don’t understand…”

She herself didn’t understand fully really. 

It was confusing for her. Ehto only knew the G’raha Tia of the Source. The Exarch…. Did she know him truly? He hid behind that hood of his and acted not like the man she once knew. He was so different from their younger days running around the Twelveswood with her brother. Not that it bothered her, in truth she was different as well, and the Exarch had lived lifetimes more than she. Some change was to be expected. 

No, Ehto was just worried that her affection for the Exarch was misplaced. Did she care for him because of what he was? Did Ehto love him for who he was now?

How could she explain this to the Scions? 

They spoke as if their love was as straightforward but Ehto could not be sure… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I ran out of time on this one and I hope that’ll be able to explain Ehto’s thoughts a bit more clearly later on ^^


	11. Tooth and Nail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 12: Tooth and Nail.  
> Tooth and nail — an expression meaning to go all out, with every means
> 
> ***
> 
> All stories are based from prompts from the #FFXIVWrites2020 challenge.  
> If you want to join in check out https://ffxiv-write.carrd.co/ ^^
> 
> Edit 10/1: Now that the challenge is done and work has settled down, I thought I would post everything that I wrote all at once ^^ Most of these are pretty rough and not as complete as I would prefer but I still hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in near the end of 5.0, right before unlocking the final area.

"He was crying…" 

In her dreams, she could hear Emet Selch’s gun go off. She could vaguely recall both he and G’raha’ speech and most of all she remembered seeing G'raha cry at the sound of his name.

Ardbert was beside her when she awoke in the Pendants. “Ahh finally…” he said.

She stared at him, “Was it a dream?”

Her ghostly companion made a concerned face before shaking his head. Ardbert did his best to detail the events that took place after she passed out. Ryne doing her best to stall the Light, how that same Light now returned to the sky and how the Exarch has not been seen since. 

Arbert took another look at Ehto, “Well… if you’re well enough to get up, you’re well enough to walk.” He tried to sound strict but Ehto knew he was only trying to encourage her to clear her head.

Citizens of the Crystarium would run up to Ehto excited to see her awake. If anything the guilt she felt in failing both to bring back the Darkness and protect the Exarch only made her thoughts all the more jumbled. 

Still it did little to ease the worries she carried for G’raha. “Should I be grateful to him? Part of me is so furious at him that I have half a mind to leave him in the bottom of the ocean.”

Ardbert appeared once more eager to encourage her. 

“For what it’s worth I cast my lot with yours,” he said. 

Ehto could not stop smiling. Ardbert surely knew how to cheer a girl up.

Feo Ul arrived as well to encourage her, even going so far as to offer their very throne as Titantia.

“Our friend of crystal,” they said, “From shadowed hood he watched you go, his ruby eyes warmth aglow…”

“See yourself as he saw you and that shall be your biggest clue.”

Her vision of G’raha and Urianger, his journey from the future, all that he intended to do….

“G’raha Tia, that fool of a scholar so willing to throw his life away.” 

While she wanted to cry, she could not. No, this time she was furious. Yet another friend is willing to throw away their life for an uncertain future. Back at the Crystarium, Ehto wasted no time. The Scions had returned at the news of her waking but were shocked at the fury in her voice.

“Urianger I forgive you but don’t try to stop me. I’ll storm to the Tempest alone if I must to save him,” she threatened.

"Who said anything about stopping you?" Thancred said, "I wouldn’t dare get in your way the way you are right now.”

“First we need to find a way to the Tempest and I believe Uriganer here has an idea of what to do.”

Ehto forced a smile, “Thank you everyone…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another rough submission T^T Still I got it done in time!


	12. Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 14: Part  
> part - a piece or segment of something such as an object, activity, or period of time, which combined with other pieces makes up the whole.:
> 
> ***
> 
> All stories are based from prompts from the #FFXIVWrites2020 challenge.  
> If you want to join in check out https://ffxiv-write.carrd.co/ ^^
> 
> Edit 10/1: Now that the challenge is done and work has settled down, I thought I would post everything that I wrote all at once ^^ Most of these are pretty rough and not as complete as I would prefer but I still hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the Seat of Sacrifice trial at the end of 5.3, right after Muster

When G’raha charged into the Seat of Sacrifice, Ehto knew the battle was won. Even if they were to fail here, she could be content as long as she was by his side. He had kept his promise and that was all that mattered. 

Ehto fought believing in his words. “You have not seen the last of me,” he said as he pushed her ahead. So she pressed on to the top of the Tower, clinging onto the hope that they would meet again. Despite throwing everything she could into the fight against Elidibus, despite emerging victorious, Ehto knew that it wasn’t over. His taunts rang true, the nature of the Ascian was that of constant rebirth.

Only when they stood side by side as G’raha channeled the energy of the Crystal Tower into banishing Elidibus, did she truly feel that this was it. 

Yet victory felt bittersweet. The being that stood before them was no longer a fearsome Ascian, no he was merely a lost child. In the final moments of his life Ehto’s heart reached out to the Ascian. Even with all he did, this child dedicated his very soul to his cause but now he could not even remember the ones he once held dear. She knelt and held out the memory stones that were gifted to her hoping that he would find solace as she watched his soul fade away.

Tears were the last thing she expected, G’raha placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she cried. She was not sure what for. Maybe it was relief that they had won? Maybe it was sorrow for the last of the Unsundred’s death. More than anything, she was glad that G’raha had not died alone. 

She picked up the soul vessel from the ground and prayed. Maybe, just maybe, with enough rest, he would recover. “You’ll be alright right G’raha?” she asked weakly. Ehto prayed that they had made it in time, that they were able to stop the summonings to prevent his being from 

It was a silly thought…. He shook his head. 

At first, Ehto opened her mouth to argue but looking at G’raha, she knew that it was too late. The energy taken from the tower demanded compensation and this time, the price was G’raha’s life.

Gently he helped her up as he walked. He entrusted his very soul, his very being 

“My soul and my memories live on with you and through this crystal I shall accompany you on your journeys should you accept” he said.

He tried to sound encouraging but the risks were still unknown. There was no guarantee that this plan would even work.  Still Ehto would not deny his request, “You should’ve asked me earlier!” she cried out.

This would not be the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying not to cry thinking about Elidibus and the Convocation. Also trying not to cry thinking about how G’raha gave up his very soul to the WoL, truly unsure if they would ever meet again. 
> 
> The main idea with this was G’raha entrusting part of his very being to her, not knowing if they would ever have a chance to meet again and I'm not sure I was able to get that across the way I would like ^^;


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 15 Ache  
> Ache - (v) to suffer from a continuous dull pain.:
> 
> ***
> 
> All stories are based from prompts from the #FFXIVWrites2020 challenge.  
> If you want to join in check out https://ffxiv-write.carrd.co/ ^^
> 
> Edit 10/1: Now that the challenge is done and work has settled down, I thought I would post everything that I wrote all at once ^^ Most of these are pretty rough and not as complete as I would prefer but I still hope you enjoy!

"May I ask what do you even see in him?" Alisaie and Ehto were waiting for the other Scions to arrive before leaving to fight Vauthry .

"Pardon?"

"The Exarch of course!" she sighed, "The two of you spent who knows how long on that clifftop..*

"Now my friend, may I ask what in the Twelve do you even see in the man?"

Ehto paused for a moment. 

She often wondered that very same question. The others only knew him as the Crystal Exarch. To everyone else, the Exarch was this ancient and mysterious figure. Yet Ehto knew who he truly was. 

G’raha Tia. She would know his voice anywhere. 

But try as she might, Ehto could not come up with a reason why.

“There’s no grand reason truly,” she eventually said, “He just makes my heart ache.”

“You care for him… because he makes your heart ache?” 

Ehto laughed, “Yes, it’s as simple as that” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s audit week at work so this is all I can do even though I have this grand idea of how Ehto really feels at this point of Shadowbringers, it’ll have to be condensed to this one line XD


	14. Lucubration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 16: Lucubration 
> 
> lucubration - study; meditation.: 
> 
> After some time after Avail, the Exarch' takes some time to study Ehto’s sleeping face while he finishes his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All stories are based from prompts from the #FFXIVWrites2020 challenge.  
> Edit 10/12: Now that the challenge is done and work has settled down, I thought I would post everything that I wrote all at once although I have no excuse not to have just released things sooner....
> 
> (I blame FFXIV)

The days after G’raha’s rescue were ones of relative peace. Of course, there was still much to be done in the aftermath of the night’s return. He had not expected to remain once the Calamity had been averted but there was much to be done. Between his own duties as the Crystal Exarch, the issue of the Scions’ return to the Source was the priority. Yet amidst his ever growing list of responsibilities, G’raha found joy in Ehto’s growing presence in his life. 

Since arriving at the Source, G’raha did his best to grow their relationship for duty’s sake but now Ehto naturally worked her way into his everyday life. And now, she was here asleep on his shoulder. 

Last night’s attempt at infusing aether was… disappointing to say the least. He often was not prone to such bouts of frustration but the Scions’ souls had begun to show signs of fracturing and in truth, he was uncertain if he was truly capable of succeeding. 

Yet Ehto was so lovely. She’d borne witness to some of his previous outbursts yet instead of all the things he feared she would do, she just quietly cleaned up. Sometimes he would tell her what burdened him. Other times, all he needed was quiet company. 

Carefully, G’raha peeled himself from her side and moved to pick her up.

He laughed as he placed her on the sofa, Ehto was truly a heavy sleeper. The fact she woke up last night was a mystery to him. Lately Ehto often fell asleep in his company and G’raha would often steal a moment or two for himself to study her face. 

From her button nose to the freckles dotting her face, he found her more and more breathtaking each passing day. Even if their days were not meant to last forever, he would commit these moments to memory


	15. Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 17: Fade
> 
> Concept: Ehto plays with the faded tips of G’raha’s hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All stories are based from prompts from the #FFXIVWrites2020 challenge.  
> Edit 10/12: Now that the challenge is done and work has settled down, I thought I would post everything that I wrote all at once although I have no excuse not to have just released things sooner.... 
> 
> (I blame FFXIV)

Ehto stared at G’raha for some time.

“Is something amiss my friend?” he asked, “You’ve been staring.”

She asked something that’d been on her mind for some time now, “Are the tips of your hair crystal as well?”

G’raha looked taken aback, “I...cannot say for certain,” he answered. 

“Would you mind if I touch it?”

G’raha blushed at the question but nodded. 

With his permission given, Ehto ran her fingers through his hair, shaking the braid loose. 

“It’s so faded,” she murmured. 100 years of being duty bound, Ehto could not fathom it. How did he remain sane after living so long? Did any of his memories fade away along with his hair? In their time apart G’raha grew up so much. In every way he was still the same but there were times she could not recognize him. 

Once, she had thought that they would grow up together. Still it would not do to regret the past that never happened. Still, Ehto wondered how much he remembered of their time together.

Did he recall their days together as fondly as she did?

Suddenly G’raha’s voice called out to her, “Ehto?” he asked, “Is something bothering you?” 

At some point as she let her thoughts wander, Ehto moved from examining G’raha’s hair to the crystal on his skin. Her fingers were tracing the edge of the crystal along his cheek when she realized what she had been doing. 

“Oh!” her eyes grew wide as she pulled her hand back, “I’m so sorry, I did not mean to let myself wander so…” Ehto turned away from G’raha.

He laughed, although Ehto knew it was solely for her sake. 

“I did not mind in the slightest…” he said softly. “You seemed lost in thought.”

“Ahh, yes….” she said back, “Just thinking about you… and wondering about how you lived these last 100 years…”

“One day I’ll have to share a few stories with you,” he said, “I have more than enough to keep you entertained.”

She laughed, “I look forward to them then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I'm not sure what I'm even writing anymore, still we're getting through the challenge!
> 
> One day I want to expand on this idea further though T^T
> 
> Edit 10/12: All these notes were written during when this was originally written.


	16. Panglossian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panglossian - (adj) characterized by or given to extreme optimism, especially in the face of unrelieved hardship or adversity.
> 
> Concept: The usual optimist was no longer to be found, if anything the Scions wonder if Ehto was really as bright as she made herself out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take place right after Tooth and Nail. 
> 
> All stories are based from prompts from the #FFXIVWrites2020 challenge.  
> Edit 10/12: Now that the challenge is done and work has settled down, I thought I would post everything that I wrote all at once although I have no excuse not to have just released things sooner....
> 
> (I blame FFXIV)

***  
Word from the Crystarium reached Alphinaud in Eulmore. 

Ehto had awoken and was asking about the Exarch. As soon as he was able, he made haste back to the Crystarium, hoping to be able to explain everything to her before she caught wind of the truth. 

Urianger revealed everything to them shortly after descending Mt. Gulg. How the Exarch hailed from a future Eorerza, how he was asked to guard the Exarch’s secret, how he always knew of the fate that awaited Ehto with each Light Warden’s defeat. 

The other Scions arrived at the Crystarium gates not long after him. Urianger requested that he be the one to tell her the truth. Alphinaud himself had no reason to deny him. With this being the second time that the elezen lied to them, he had no desire to be caught up in Ehto’s fury. 

“If you’re looking for Ehto, I last saw her heading to the Amaro Launchpad,” Lyna called out. “You best make haste, the expression on the Warrior of Darkness is… troubling.”

Alphinaud’s face fell. He hoped that he would be able to make it to her before such thoughts made their way into the depths of her mind. “Had the Echo shown her the truth?” he thought. 

“Could she be attempting to travel to the Tempest? In her condition?” Thancred asked.

Y’shtola shook her head in disbelief, “The Ehto I know would never be so foolish would she?” she threw back, “Surely she knows that in her current state it would be impossible.” 

Alphinaud was inclined to disagree, they did not know her in the way he did. They were not there at Ishgard’s Vault to see how her anger drove her to the edge of the very sky to kill a man. They were not witness to her sadness at the night of the banquet, how her optimistic facade completely faded for the first time in front of him. 

They hurried to the Launchpad to find a determined Ehto attempting to seek passage to the bottom of the ocean. 

“Is there truly no way to the Tempest then?” Alphinaud caught Ryne jump at the sound of Ehto’s voice. 

Gone was her soft spoken voice, now her words carried with them a jagged edge. The familiar smile she carried was replaced with a fierce glare and scowl. The crease on her brow made her seem older than she was.

“Is she truly alright?” Ryne asked with a whisper.

Alphinaud hesitated, “She is… simply thinking,” he finally said. 

Despite the Scions knowing her for longer than he, they were not privy to her inner thoughts. They had never seen her so frustrated, so tense. Often she wore a light smile and laughed at everything. She was always the kind older sister in front of the Scions. 

“If only they knew how dark her thoughts really were,” he thought. Even as she regarded the Scions as family, only Alphinaud was there to witness her at her lowest.

To his surprise, Ehto showed no anger at Urianger. She even attempted a smile but in truth, it only caused Alphinaud’s worries to grow even more.

With Uriagner and Feo Ui’s help, the Scions found passage to the Tempest on Bismark’s back. Alphinaud caught Ehto gazing listlessly on the edge of the whale. He would not stand to leave her alone with her thoughts again. 

Cautiously, he approached her before lightly tapping on his shoulder. 

“Something troubling you?” he asked. 

Ehto merely shook her head, “Just a bit tired Alphie, I’m alright I promise.” He chose not to press any further but followed her when she motioned for him to sit next to her. 

“I’m worrying Ryne aren’t I?” she asked, laughing sadly.

Alphinaud shook his head, “Not just Ryne, the others are worried as well. They aren’t used to seeing you so…”

“Not you yourself?” she inquired. It was more of a statement than a real question. 

“What a silly question” he said, “You know how I’m constantly worried about every little thing.” Alphinaud caught the tension on her face softening as she laughed. He breathed a sigh of relief. 

Suddenly Ehto stretched an arm over Alphinaud’s shoulders, pulling him into a half-embrace. “Oh Alphie… My dearest friend, you worry too much… I’m truly sorry that I bothered you with my grim expression…”

“You don’t need to apologize Ehto,” he said back, embracing her in return. “I only wished I could offer you a cup of hot chocolate right now…” he laughed. 

“Nothing beats a comforting cup of cocoa,” she mused before falling silent again.

“You know… I knew him, the Exarch that is. Back on the Source,” she eventually spoke.

Alphinaud’s eyes grew wide, “You knew the Exarch? Why did you never tell us?”

She shrugged, “G’raha had his reasons for concealing his identity and I did not want to force him. I was just content to have him awake by my side.”

Ehto tilted her head upwards and closed her eyes as she seemed to call something, “He was the ever optimist in contrast to my brother and I. He dragged us on adventures through the Black Shroud and no matter what troubles we would come across, his ever cheery attitude would carry us through it all.”

“You knew him as a child?” Alphinaud asked, ‘tis no wonder why Ehto acted this way. 

She continued on, “To meet him again now… he was just as I knew him, albeit his edges seemed to have softened in contrast to my own.” Her laugh was bitter and her expression darkened once more, “I have to save him Alphinaud… I cannot bear to lose him again.”

Alphinaud simply nodded, “Of course, and we’ll be there right beside you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I like this one at all... still I promised myself that I would share it once it was done.
> 
> In Ehto's "canon" story, I feel like this wouldn't happen. When I piece together everything for a rewrite one day, I wonder if I'll find a way to put this in?
> 
> Edit 10/12: All these notes were written during when this was originally written.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^ 
> 
> (Also if you want to take a look at Ehto, here are a couple photos of her: https://twitter.com/hanaharu96/status/1288351744557105152?s=20)


End file.
